(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a circuit which can detect a supply voltage level without the need for a complicated reference level.
(2) Description of Related Art
In large scale integrated circuits such as static random access memory, dynamic random access memory and the like the supply voltage level can vary by .+-.10% or greater. The supply voltage level is often critical to proper circuit operation and must be detected and controlled. In many circuits used to detect and control the supply voltage levels complicated circuits and complicated voltage reference levels are required.
This invention provides a relatively simple circuit for detecting supply voltage levels without the use of complicated reference levels.